Pido castigo
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: 1884, fin de la Guerre du Pacifique. Pérou cherche à venger Bolivie. [Latin Hetalia] [Song fic]


_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au créateur de Latin Hetalia (s'il y en a un). Le poème a été écrit par Pablo Neruda, un poète chilien._

 _Personnages présents : Pérou (Miguel), Bolivie (Julio), Chili (Manuel), Argentine (Martin)_

 _Pairing(s) : Oulà… C'est hyper confus. Mais en gros, un très léger PerBoli, one-sided ChiBol et one-sided ArgChi_

 _Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? : Parce que y a pas de sur Latin Hetalia en France. Il fallait que quelqu'un remédie à ça ! u.u_

 _Il y a la même fiction sur Wattpad, avec le nom Enemigos. C'est normal. Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Miguel tomba à genoux. L'eau rouge et poisseuse lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. L'odeur du sang lui donnait le tournis et le sel de la mer brûlait ses plaies, mais il se contentait de serrer les dents, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Dans les eaux noires, sa main cherchait son fusil qui lui avait échappé des mains et avait coulé pendant la guerre.

 _Ellos aquí trajeron los fusiles repletos de pólvora,_

 _Ellos mandaron el acerbo exterminio,_

Dès qu'il trouva une prise, ses doigts se refermèrent sur… Un morceau de tissu ? Serai-ce possible que ce cadavre soit… Non. Impossible. Il se pencha en avant, la tête levée en l'air et l'eau atteignant désormais son cou et léchant son menton. Sa main parcourut le tissu, jusqu'à trouver le corps qui y était rattaché. Il tendit ses deux bras et attira le corps contre lui, faisant jaillir son visage tuméfié à la surface de l'eau. Ses doutes étaient désormais confirmés. C'était bien lui. Miguel le serra contre lui, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Hermano… »**

 _Ellos aquí encontraron un pueblo que cantaba,_

 _Un pueblo por deber y por amor reunido,_

Il entendit l'eau clapoter, signe que quelqu'un les rejoignait, mais resta à genoux avec son frère blotti contre lui. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit les jambes de Manuel, qui les avait rejoint. La nation chilienne ne disait rien. Il avait gagné la guerre, mais nulle fierté ne se reflétait dans ses iris, nul sourire n'ornait son visage. Au contraire, ses yeux reflétaient sa panique et son horreur, il observait sa précieuse plage ravagée, les drapeaux déchirés et l'écume qui rougissait un peu plus le sable à chacun de ses passages. Mais surtout, les cadavres. Tous ces cadavres qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau, les yeux vitreux, immobiles et froids comme des statues de cire.

Il se détourna difficilement de cette contemplation macabre et marcha dans l'eau jusqu'à arriver à côté du péruvien, qui eut un mouvement de recul et posa sa main sur le visage inerte de son frère, comme pour le protéger. Manuel se figea, le fixant avec douleur. Il se pencha à son tour, trempant son uniforme militaire.

 **« Il… Il est mort ?**

 _Y la delgada niña cayó con su bandera,_

 _Y el joven sonriente rodó a su lado herido,_

 _Y el estupor del pueblo vio caer a los muertos_

 _con furia y con dolor._

 **\- Non, il respire encore** , répondit Miguel, dont la voix était moins sèche que ce qu'il aurait voulu. **Mais si je le perdais, je… Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais.**

Il baissa la tête, et se figea lorsque le chilien s'avança un peu plus et passa sa main couverte de plaie et de bandages dans les mèches noires de son frère. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Manuel lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste presque tendre, puis sa main dévia sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers le sien. Il déglutit en voyait la profonde plaie qui zébrait sa joue.

 **\- Bolivie… Je suis tellement désolé… »**

 _Entonces, en el sitio donde cayeron los asesinados,_

 _Bajaron las banderas a empaparse de sangre,_

 _Para alzarse de nuevo frente a los asesinos._

 **« Il ne t'entend pas. Et puis de toute façon…**

Miguel laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se releva difficilement sur ses jambes vacillantes, portant Julio sur son dos. Il fit face à Manuel, qui s'était également remis debout.

 **\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu as gagné cette guerre. Maintenant, laisse-nous partir et ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…**

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Tu as été horrible. Encore pire qu'Espagne. Tu savais que Julio n'avait pas d'armée et tu l'as laissé te déclarer la guerre. Tout ça pour un morceau de plage alors que tout le reste de la côte t'appartient déjà. Tous ces morts pour rien, je… Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? »**

 _Por esos muertos, nuestros muertos,_

 _Pido castigo._

 _Para los que de sangre salpicaron la patria,_

 _Pido castigo._

 **« Tu sais mieux que personne à quel point c'est dur depuis que ce _weón_ d'Espagne n'est plus là. C'est chacun pour soi. La moindre parcelle de territoire contenant un peu de richesses est convoitée. Il y avait plus de chiliens que de boliviens sur ces terres et ton frère savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il m'a déclaré la guerre.**

 **\- C'est injuste…**

 **-** **En effet, c'était injuste** , lâcha Manuel sur un ton de reproches. **Deux contre un, ce n'était pas très équitable.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre lui.**

 **\- Tu pouvais aussi tout simplement te mêler de tes affaires. »**

 _Para el verdugo que mandó esta muerte,_

 _Pido castigo._

 _Para el traidor que ascendió sobre el crimen,_

 _Pido castigo._

Ils se défièrent du regard encore quelques instants, haletants, sanguinolents et trempés. Puis une brise de vent froid fit frissonner le chilien, qui grimaça en se rendant compte de sa propre douleur et de la mer salée qui le picotait au niveau de ses plaies.

 **« Ne restons pas là** , soupira-t-il finalement. **Il faut soigner ton frère. Vous rentrerez chez vous demain. »**

Il tendit sa main à Miguel qui sembla hésiter, mais finit par la prendre. Il rejoignirent un quatrième homme, qui était resté au bord de la plage. Le seul qui n'était pas en uniforme. Celui qui avait choisi de rester neutre et avait tout vu, sans pouvoir agir, avec horreur et désespoir. Manuel lâcha la main du péruvien pour le saluer, même s'il avait l'air clairement ennuyé de le voir ici.

 **« Bonsoir, Argentine.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Chili. »**

La voix de Martin était plus douce, compatissante. Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule du chilien, qui se dégagea par automatisme. Loin d'être offensé, le blond sourit tendrement. Il le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

 _Para el que dio la orden de agonía,_

 _Pido castigo._

 _Para los que defendieron este crimen,_

 _Pido castigo._

Pérou suivit ses voisins de frontière jusqu'à une forêt, à l'orée de la plage. Il allongea délicatement son frère sur le sol. Julio gémit, et commença un peu à remuer. La guérison commençait à faire son effet. Manuel resta à l'écart, par respect ou pudeur, Miguel s'en fichait. Martin le suivait comme son ombre, essayant d'établir un dialogue. Mais bon. Ça, c'est normal. Même si un jour un apocalypse détruisait le continent, l'argentin continuera quand même à essayer de séduire Chili. Miguel regarda ses mains en soupirant, s'attardant sur celle que Manuel avait prise dans la sienne quelques minutes auparavant. Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnera un jour ? Sûrement.

Il le pardonnait toujours trop facilement.

 _No quiero que me den la mano empapada con nuestra sangre._

 _Pido castigo._

 **« Hermano…? »**

Julio ouvrit enfin les yeux. Miguel écarquilla les siens. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il éclata de rire, se roulant par terre, versant des larmes. Son frère s'était remis de ses blessures. La Bolivie n'était pas morte, il s'était battu, il avait survécu. Il était heureux. Mais il y avait autre chose…

 **« Pourquoi tu rigoles bêtement, _birlocha_ ? »**

Grommela le bolivien qui avait trouvé assez de force pour se relever légèrement et s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Miguel essuya une larme de rire, puis se figea. Son corps entier fut secoué par un frisson. Et il éclata en sanglots. Son frère l'observait, assez confus et effrayé de le voir passer du rire aux larmes aussi rapidement.

 **« Mon dieu… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à tout jamais…**

 **\- J'ai perdu. On a perdu… Putain. On était deux contre cette ordure de Chili et on a perdu…**

Pérou secoua la tête, et s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe.

 **\- C'est pas grave.**

 **\- Comment ça, c'est pas grave ?! Si, ça l'est. Il faut que…**

 **\- Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu te remette complètement de ces blessures.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- S'il te plaît. »**

Julio soupira, résigné par ce ton catégorique. Mais la fureur ne quittait pas ses yeux. Miguel décida de taire ce qu'il avait vu pendant que son frère était encore inconscient. Le regard de Manuel, ses gestes… La nation chilienne s'était sincèrement inquiétée pour lui. Il tourna la tête en se sentant épié. Quand on parle du loup… Manuel les observait, mais il détourna rapidement le regard.

 _No los quiero de embajadores, tampoco en su casa tranquilos,_

 _Nos quiero ver aquí juzgados en esta plaza, en este sitio._

 **« Je reviens. J'ai une dernière chose à régler, et après on rentrera chez nous. »**

Julio haussa les épaules et Miguel rejoignit Manu, lui attrapant le bras et l'emmenant à l'écart pour lui parler.

 **« Comment il va ? Il va bien ? Il s'en remettra ? Il a besoin de quelque chose ? Et puis… Est-ce qu'il m'en veux beaucoup ?**

Le péruvien s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, à lui passer le savon de sa vie, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la cascade de questions du chilien, encore moins à son air préoccupé. C'est là qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Cette lueur dans son regard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir…

 **\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?**

La voix de Chili mourut dans sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

 **\- Je le vois dans tes yeux. Écoute-moi. Oui, il va bien et il s'en remettra. Mais il ne restera pas sur une défaite, crois-moi. Il se vengera. Il te hait, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. »**

Oui, il avait exagéré la situation. Mais c'était satisfaisant de voir la douleur et la détresse dans les yeux du chilien. Il était comme un livre ouvert, totalement transparent, et Pérou prenait plaisir à insister sur ses points sensibles.

 **« Ne l'approche plus. De toute façon, il ne t'aime pas. Et après ce qui s'est passé, il ne t'aimera jamais. »**

Et il se détourna froidement, laissant le chilien là, ébahi et brisé. Il n'avait plus de moyens militaires pour venger Julio, mais les mots suffisaient. Les mots et les regards étaient une arme puissante. Et c'est ainsi qu'il le détruira, qu'il aura sa vengeance.

Ça suffisait.

Pour le moment.

 _Quiero castigo._


End file.
